


Jane Doe

by ItsTeatimeSomewhere



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Busking, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTeatimeSomewhere/pseuds/ItsTeatimeSomewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time when Grantaire accidentally seduces Enjolras through song and ukulele. Based on the song Jane Doe by Nevershoutnever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane Doe

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Jane Doe and this idea just suffocated me. Its damn fluffy and I hope you like it!  
> All mistakes are mine as I'm too lazy to find a beta.

Enjolras never walked down this street. It was a bustling commercial area that stunk of capitalism, and Enjolras wanted nothing to do with the 1% who shopped here. Socialites and businessmen bustled past him, yapping into Bluetooth devices or sipping Starbucks. Enjolras grimaced, but this was the quickest way to class at he was running late.

Dodging people in the crosswalk, Enjolras began to hear a melody chirping from down the street. As he grew closer, he saw a small crowd gathered around a man with a ukulele. Dark curls shook and bright eyes sparkled as he sang a song about dreaming, hands moving gracefully along the instrument. Enjolras usually didn’t enjoy street performers, but this man had at least a modicum of talent. He made eye contact with the crowd, smiling and nodding when someone would drop a dollar into the hat at his feet. However, when he met Enjolras’ eyes, his expression changed. The light smile dropped off for a second replaced with a look of astonishment. However, it was quickly followed by a smirk and the man launched into a new song, never breaking eye contact.

_“Jane Doe, I don't even know you but I know for sure that you are beautiful so baby let me know your name.”_

Enjolras blushed and tried to look angry. What was this man thinking? It was highly inappropriate, and that smile was distracting…his teeth were very white…

_“Damn what's her name? 'Cause I'm overly attracted and terribly convinced that she could be my princess and I could be her prince. And, I've felt that way since, since I saw Jane Doe.”_

People were beginning to look at him, knowing smiles and “aww”s filling the air. Enjolras knew his blonde hair made people second-guess his gender, but a princess? He didn’t have time for this. He was late for a lecture that his professor had hinted would be on the final. He needed to pass in order to get a job. But for the life of him, Enjolras couldn’t look away. The smirk was growing wider and the man’s eyes were sparkling again. They were such a light blue, and his eyelashes were dark and long.

_“Jane Doe, I don't even know you but I know for sure that I could get to know you if you let me know your name.”_

Enjolras licked his lips as his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Combeferre, asking where the hell he was and had he decided to become a delinquent on the most important class day of their semester. As overdramatic as it was, Enjolras knew his best friend had a point. Why was he on the street listening to a man serenade him while he could be learning and preparing for the future? The man continued to strum the ukulele, his smile dropping for a second as he saw Enjolras send a text to Combeferre explaining the situation. After a moment of pause, he began to sing again. This time, he seemed more subdued and melancholy.

_“Well, baby I am overly attracted and terribly convinced that you could be my lover but I think I lost my chance. You had me at first glance. Oh, my Jane Doe.”_

This was insane. Enjolras had no idea who this man was, and he was seriously considering talking to him. The talented fingers plucked the last few notes and the people around them began to clap and put money into the hat. Enjolras watched to see what the man would do next, but he broke eye contact, mouth thinning out and began packing up. Without realizing what he was doing, Enjolras ripped off a piece of paper and quickly scribbled his name and phone number on it. Heart pounding, he carefully placed it into the hat, watching the man’s eyes light up as he got nearer.

“My name isn’t Jane, call me Enjolras,” he said softly, smiling when the man’s eyes lit up. Before he could retract any of his statements, Enjolras began to walk away.

In the middle of his lecture, Enjolras got a text from an unknown number:

_Hey princess -R_


End file.
